Ugyanaz a Nyil, Ugyanaz a Cel
by Wicked R
Summary: a noverek ujra meg probaljak akadalyozni Wyatt gonossza valasat es ugy latszik erre a valasz egy Wyattel egyidos kislanynal rejlik Magyarorszagon.


**Ugyanaz A Nyíl, Ugyanaz A Cél**

egy természet feletti románc.

Írtak: Wicked R, kicsit Katinka. A Bűbájos Boszorkák világa a WB tulajdona. Nem baj, én úgyis csak Colet akarnám belőle. Cole testvére barátomról, Katiról lett formálva.

Tartalom: A nővéreknek meg kell akadályozniuk Wyatt gonosszá válását (igen, megint). Egy igézet megmutatja nekik, hogy a válasz erre egy kislánynál van Magyarországon.

A mogyoróbarna ló nyerített, ahogy gazdája sürgette a dombon lefele, le a szeles, zöld völgybe. A lovas hosszú, hullámos haja lobogott amint lovával átsüvített a nyílt völgyön, egy hihetetlenül elzárt helyen, adva, hogy mégis Európa szívében voltak, Magyarország keleti részen. A lány, száz eves kalandozásai után a nagyvilágban, visszatért oda, ahova mindig is tartozni érezte magát. Régebben nem lett volna biztonságos számára letelepedni a szülőföldjen, ahol világra jöttéről, egy kicsi hegyi faluban, ahol anyja terhessége nagy részét titokban töltötte, ma is legenda szol. Nem tudhatta meg a démon világ, hogy egy halandó gyermekét hordja a szíve alatt megint.

A ló a bokrok között választott utat magának, ahol hatalmas fák nőttek egy kis vizeses menten, mely egy közelben levő kicsi, de mely tavacskába torkollott.

A fiatalnak látszó nő nem sietett mar, nem volt meghatározott úti célja. Ez volt a kedvenc helye a világon, a régi kő és faszobrok közelében, akik olyan ősi emberek nyomait őriztek, akik nála is sokkal idősebbek voltak. Paradox szerűen, ezek a szobrok emlékeztettek az idő múlására ezen az időtlen helyen, ahol több ezer íjat kilőtt mar a fák között levő céltáblára a távolban. Amikor lőtávolságba ért, most is betöltötte íját az első vesszővel. A halandó szemével húszas éveiben járó nő könnyedén húzta ki az íjat és engedte útjára sokadszorra is a vesszőt, mely keresztülsüvített a levegőn, a céltábla közepébe. Ezt sorra követték a következő vesszők. Tökéletes egyensúlyban érezte ilyenkor magát, és szinte eggyé vált az univerzummal, mikor íja a kezében volt. De most egyszerre a vibrálni kezdett a levegő abban az irányban, amerre a nyilakat engedte el. Hm. Sohasem volt ez jó jel. Évtizedek óta sikerrel rejtőzködött a démon világ elől, elvezte a nyugalmat, a természet csodáit. Kihasználta a dús növényzetet és a barlangokat, melyek rejtekhelyül szolgáltak neki az elmúlt száz évben, akár Mongóliában volt éppen, akár Erdélyben, vagy máshol a nagyvilágban. Ha néha-néha fel-felbukkant egy démon, íjásztudása és saját maga által készített nyílvesszői hasznosnak bizonyultak. Szemei most tagra nyíltak, amint az emberalak kirajzolódott a nyíl útjában. A férfi rosszkor jelent meg, rossz helyen.

"Mi a fene?" Cole lenézett a fekete nyílvesszőre, melyen fehér tollak voltak és egy jel, ami egy ősrégi nyelv egy betűjére emlékeztette. Észlelte persze a nyíl jelenlétet a testében, de mivel nem érzett fájdalmat, és vért sem látott kijönni a sebből, kirántotta hát. A seb, amit a nyíl ejtett, azonnal begyógyult, csupán egy szakadás adta jelét a zöld ingén.

A nő leszállt a lóról. Szíve erősen lüktetett dühében. A nyugalom, amit életcéljának választott, most nemigen mutatkozott meg rajta. Általában csodával nézte a tavasz színeit és a kunyhókból felszálló füstöt a messzeségben. De nem most, mikor a bátyja, akit majdnem száz éve nem is látott, egyszerre előbukkant szó szerint a semmiből. Felésétált, kivette kezéből a nyilat, és nézegetni kezdte, "nem ölt meg," állapította meg.

"Kellett volna?"

"Legutóbb, mikor láttalak," vonta meg a vállát, "épp azon agyaltál a cimboráiddal, hogyan állíthatnátok vissza a rabszolgaság intézményét. Ami azt illeti, igen...kellett volna."

"Hat Katinka, tudom, hogy nem a mi testverparkapcsolatunk a legcsodálatosabb a világon...vagy mondjuk úgy, a demonvilagon, de most a segítségedre lenne szükségem. Hosszú történet, de a lényeg az, hogy lányom született egy boszorkától. A neve Gia, az Energia rövidítése, ami spanyolul..."

"Erő, tudom. Peruban laktam tizenöt évig."

"Igen...szóval sok bonyodalom volt a fogantatásával kapcsolatban. Az anyja, Phoebe, azt hiszi, hogy gonosz. Nem volt könnyű kiszabadítanom a kicsit a démonvilág főpapnőjének fogságából. Igazi démont akart belőle nevelni, mivel azt mondja a fáma, hogy nagy erő lesz a birtokában, ha nagy lesz. Szerencsére, pont ennek köszönhető, hogy megmenekült. A főpapnő mágikusan elszállítatta a magzatot, mikor Phoebe és a nővérei mindent elpusztítottak fél mérföld körzetben. Phoebe jó boszorkány...csak nem bízik meg bennem."

"Mint ahogy egy jó boszorkához illik, Cole. Sok boszorkatanács tagja voltam már, de gyakran meg az adott országot is kénytelen voltam elhagyni mikor rájöttek, hogy az ereimben démonvér is folyik. Ez persze azelőtt volt, mielőtt nekiláttam volna első nyilaimnak."

"Megváltoztam Katinka, hidd el. Nem most bizonyítottam be azzal, hogy nem élt meg a démonölő nyilad?"

"Mit akarsz tőlem, Cole?"

"Arra kérnélek, hogy viseld gondját Giának. A démonok állandóan a sarkamban vannak, csak néhány napot vagyunk egy helyen, aztán rögtön menni kell tovább. Nem gyereknek való élet, amellett sohasem tudhatom, hogy mikor sikerül végül elkapniuk. Nálad senki sem keresné. Valójában alig van, aki egyáltalán emlékezne arra, hogy te is létezel. Olyan jól sikerült rejtőzködnöd csaknem egy évszavadig, hogy csak a vérem és a családkötő igézet segített megtalálni. Gia öt eves, bűbájos és okos. Majd meglátod, nem csak az apai büszkeség beszel belőlem. Szeretném, ha megtanítanád a boszorkányságra, megmutatnád neki a természetet, itt fenn, a felszínen," meglengette a kezet és egy zöldszemű, kócos fekete hajú kis aranyos lányka jelent meg. Felnézett apjára, és mindkettejükre rámosolygott.

Katinka már tudta, hogy nem fog nemet mondani.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper, Leo és Phoebe éppen reggeliztek, amikor Paige alakot öltött mellettük. Wyattet kézen fogva hozta.

"Mi a baj?" Piper kérdően nézett rajuk.

"Wyattet felfüggesztették a varázslóiskolából. Ez van. A tanári kar nem fogadja vissza, amíg biztosítani nem tudjuk, hogy viselkedni fog."

"Mit csinált már megint?" Kérdezte Piper rosszallóan.

"Mármint azon kívül, hogy egyre pofátlanabbul viselkedik?" Paige vallat vont, "hát rajtakapták, hogy démonkölyköknek falaz, akiket ráadásul ő hozott a suliba. És nem hajlandó elárulni, honnan ismeri őket, és hogy engedhette be őket az iskolába. Ennek tetejébe legálabb négy alkalommal verekedett össze más tanulókkal az elmúlt hónapban. Ez aggasztó, Piper," sóhajtott.

"Hat, én nem latok más megoldást...meg kell próbálnunk azt a varázsigét," Piper rápillantott a férjére, "még ha a legfőbb jó ellenére is van," utalt ezzel Leo kollegaira.

„Miféle varázsige?" Paige még nem hallott erről a megoldásról eddig.

"Olyasmi, mint egy erőcserélő igézet, de mégse. A lélekből cseréljük az erőket, és ez inkább kiegyenlít, mint kicserél. De ezt csak azután lehet, ha találunk egy tökéletesen tiszta gyermeket, akiben a jó annyira erős, hogy e kiegyenlítés sem válik karara. Phoebe találta ki az egészet, miután Leo említette, hogy a kollegák érzik egy ilyen gyermek létezését."

Mire Piper befejezte a magyarázatot, Phoebe előkotorászott egy darab papírt, és a többiek elé tartva mondta, hogy be tudjanak az igézetbe kapcsolódni, "boszorkák ereje, vezess minket vissza,

mutasd meg a gyermeket, kinek lelke tiszta.

Csakrák, aurák, energia gömbök,

mutassatok meg nekünk az egy és igazgyöngyöt."

Mindannyian a térképet néztek, de nem történt semmi. De mikor Piper újra ránézett a papírdarabra, két új szó állt az igézet alatt: Gyufácska, Magyarország.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Második Fejezet: Ahogy Lesz, Úgy Lesz

A két lovas alak lelassított, amint az eldugott folyó menti kunyhó mellé értek. Csak a lovak patáinak dobogását lehetett hallani, amint a poros úton haladtak egy nyugodt korai reggelen.

A százötven éves, istállóból átalakított eszterna jó állapotban volt. A dombok között állt szép kiskertjével, meszelt falakkal, kicsiny ablakokkal, nádtetővel. Még azelőtt építették, mielőtt a fél démon, fél ember boszorka született, és ő pont ezt szerette benne.

Katinka leszállt a lóról, majd lesegítette a kislányt is, anélkül, hogy abbahagyták volna a beszélgetést. Mindig mesélt a gyermeknek a természetgyógyászatról, a boszorkányságról, a természet és az élet szeretetéről, a világegyetemről, vagy bármiről, ami felkeltette a kislány érdeklődését, „biztos vagyok benne, hogy segíthetünk kis barátodon, akit a születésnapodon szereztél," bíztatta. Mivel Katinka igen természetszerető volt, soha nem adott volna például aranyhalat az unokahúgának, hogy azután egy kis akváriumban sínylődjön szegény. A hetedik születésnapja alkalmából inkább lazacot adott neki, amit a közelben levő kis tavacskájukban tartottak, „a tóba dobott petrezselyemlevél segíthet a beteg halakon…" Megfordult és négy embert meg egy szőke gyermeket látott ott, ahol egy pillanattal előbb semmi sem volt. Ilyesmi sem volt soha jó jel, „menj be a házba," mihelyst ezt kimondta, már be is töltötte nyílvesszőit és ki is lőtte őket az idegenek felé. Ha a látogatók nem voltak démonok, úgy sem sebesíthette meg őket a nyílvessző.

Ám az egyik nyíl felrobbant a levegőben, a másik pedig titokzatosan eltűnt valami kék ködben. Jó jelnek ez sem számított.

„Bocsáss meg, hogy…" mondta a hosszú hajú magas nő, de Katinka nem hagyta, hogy befejezze. Gia túl fontos kincs volt ahhoz, hogy bármi kockázatot vállaljon bármiféle idegennel. Ő nem csak az unokahúga volt, annál sokkal több. Még nem tudta maga sem, hogy miért, de úgy érezte fontos szerepet tölt be majd a lány eletében. Másik két nyilával egyszerre célozta meg a másik két embert, akik felé eddig még nem lőtt ki nyilat. A magas nő megint felrobbantotta az egyik vesszőjét egy kézmozdulattal, mielőtt még az elérte volna a férfit, de a másik vessző eltalálta az egyik alacsonyabb nő lábát, pont ott, ahová célzott.

„Phoebe…" A férfi megindult a sérült boszorkány felé, de mire gyógyító kezeit ráhelyezte volna, addigra Phoebe már ki is rántotta lábából a nyilat, mely sérülésnek semmi nyomát nem hagyta maga után. Leo elvette tőle a nyilat, és tanulmányozni kezdte.

„Orbold el tőle az íjat," javasolta Piper, ellenszenvezve azzal, aki a húgát bántani merészelte.

„Ez az a híres démonölő nyílvessző," Leo felállt, „és akkor megtaláltuk a rejtélyes készítőt is, akiről eddig azt sem tudtuk, hogy mítosz-e vagy valóságbeli. Egy jó démon, akinek ereje eme nyilak készítéséből áll."

„Orbolásról beszélsz?" hallotta ki azt a szót a beszélgetésből Katinka, ami megértette vele a helyzetet valamelyest, és most már saját akaratából tartotta lejjebb íját, „kik vagytok? Fényőrök?" Hosszú vándorlásai során eddig csak egyszer látott valakit orbolni, néhány évtizede Új Zélandon, amikor az ottani boszorkánytanács egyik tagja egy fényőr segítségét kérte.

„Mi a bűbájosak vagyunk," tudatta vele Piper. Ő a férjem Leo, ez pedig az egyik fiam, Wyatt. Nem tudom, hallottál-e rólunk…"

„Persze. Hadd mutatkozzam be. A nevem Katinka Turner. Az testvéremtől, Coletól hallottam rólatok."

A testvérek egy órás próbálkozása után, mialatt megpróbálták meggyőzni Katinkát, hogy a ceremónia semmilyen veszéllyel nem fenyegeti Giát, a gyerekeket beállították szemtől szembe, egymás kezét fogva. Így már készen álltak a varázslathoz, benn, a házikó kényelmes, de régimódi helységében, amit egy hosszú asztal, lovagi vértek, nyílt tűz, alacsony mennyezet és gyönyörű kilátás jellemzett. Majdnem minden fából készült, és egyszerűen hatott. De volt egy bizonyos személytelen jellege is a szobának, mely abból adódott, hogy Katinka semmi emléktárgyat nem tarthatott meg, hiszen az ilyesmi elárulhatta akár az ő, vagy most már a Gia eredetét. Bár nem volt szüksége sok mindenre, hiszen ideje legtöbb részét a szabadban töltötte. Értette is minden hangját a természetnek, még az állatok nyelvét is. De egy hosszú asztalt mindig szeretett volna magának tudni…sokszor elképzelte, ahogy barátai körülülik és egyben mindig el is szomorította, hisz hosszútavon igazi jó barátot nem engedhetett meg magának, főleg azért, mert akkor az a barát is ki lett volna téve a saját magára leselkedő veszélynek, amihez ő már olyan jól hozzászokott. De legalább az asztal megvolt, minden eshetőségre…és az álmai egy tökéletes, barátokkal teli, démonok nélküli világban.

A két gyermeket körbevéve, a többiek is megfogták egymás kezét, és együtt olvasták az igézetet, „ami az egyiké,

az a másiké is legyen,

osszák meg eme ajándékot

egymás közt e szent helyen."

Phoebe nem igen figyelt sem a történtekre, sem a szobára, de le nem tudta venni szemét a leánykáról. Maga sem értette miért. A kislány zöld szeme, barna haja, mozdulatai…volt valami ismerős benne. Egyszerűen gyönyörködött benne. És ez a gyermek…a teljes tisztaság világi megtestesítője, amit igézetük mutatott meg nekik…úgy látszik a démoni eredet nem határoz meg senkit. Cole testvére alig beszélt valamit velük a kislányról, de Gia anyának hívta. Ha ez a gyermek ilyen jó, lehetne az Cole is? Végül is rokonok vagy mi. Nem is említve Cole démonölő testvérét. Érezte, ahogy fagy le a szíve, és azon gondolkodott, hogy micsoda hibát követett el azzal, hogy eldobta magától Colet.

Az igézetet végigmondták, de nem láttak semmi észrevehető változást, bár annak úgyis belül kellett végbemennie.

„Nagyon szépen köszönünk mindent," hálálkodott Piper, de nem volt szándékában a szükségesnél tovább maradnia ebben a szituációban, „de most mennünk kell. Ha bármi van, amiben segíthetünk, tudod hol találsz minket."

„Még valami," Paige kíváncsi volt, „tudom, hogy nem futószalagon gyártod azokat a hírneves nyílvesszőket, de nem kaphatnék legalább egy nyilat? Hasznosnak bizonyulhat a jövőben, különösen, ha a sötétség őreivel találkozunk megint…"

„Nem probléma," Katinka egy nagyobb tegezhez ment, amit az ágya alatt tartott, és kiválasztotta az egyik legszebb vesszőt, amit valaha készített, „használd szerencsével…menjetek áldással," adta át a kincset tulajdonképpeni volt sógornőjének. A vendégek kivonultak a házikóból, de Phoebe visszalépett mikor már a többiek nem hallhatták mit kérdez, „ha nem túl nagy kérés, megmondanád kérlek, hogy hol találom Colet?"

Katinka mosolygott, „számítottam a kérdésedre, itt van a cím. Már le is írtam neked," adott át neki egy papírdarabkát.

Phoebe repülővel érkezett Portugáliába, testvéreinek azt mondta, hogy az újságtól küldték oda, hogy interjút készítsen valami híres zenésszel. Nem ismervén a nyelvet, némi nehézséget okozott neki azon halászfalu megtalálása, ahol Cole állítólagosan tartózkodott. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a falu inkább közösség volt, mint igazi település, mérföldekkel a házak között. Sötétedett is, mire rátalált a nagy házra, gyönyörűséges táj rejtekében. A kapu, amin áthajtott, nyitva állt. A csukott ajtóknak úgysem volt értelme a távmegjelenő démonok között. Minden csöndes volt, és ő törekedett arra, hogy az is maradjon. Besettenkedett a nappaliba, ahonnan már látta Colet a bárszekrénynél állni, amint éppen italt töltött magának. Miközben Cole elindult az italával, Phoebe felkészült, hogy hasznosítsa nemrég szerzett tudományát. Elővett egy íjat, és a Katinkától kapott nyílvesszőt. Célzott, remélve, hogy nem téveszt célt. Egyszerű útja volt annak, hogy megoldja a problémát…akár örökre. Ha Cole ma is gonosz démon, eltűnik ezzel Phoebe életéből. Ha nem, megtudja az igazságot és visszameri engedni az életébe. Elég valószínűtlennek tartotta, hogy Katinka adott volna nekik egy démonölő nyílvesszőt, azzal egy időben, hogy megmondja, hol van Cole, csak akkor, ha bátyjának semmi kára nem származhatott belőle. Bár Phoebe még nem volt túl bizakodó.

A nyíl célt tévesztett. Phoebenek nem sikerült eltalálnia Cole felsőtestét, mint ahogy ezt tervezte, de sebet ejtett a karján.

Cole megdermedt egy pillanatra, aztán fenékre zökkent. Útjában a padló felé összetört néhány üres üveget a háta mögött.

Phoebe kiáltott egyet, nem ebben a reakcióban reménykedett. Odafutott volt férjéhez. Ha megint sikerült megölnie, legalább ez alkalommal a karjaiban halljon meg. Amint letérdelt, irtózatos alkoholbűz csapta meg az orrát és rájött, hogy Colet akkor is le tudta volna teríteni, ha a kisujjával böki meg.

Cole kirántotta a nyilat a karjából és tanulmányozni kezdte. Ugyanaz a nyíl volt, mely két éve Magyarországon találta. Alig érthetően nyögte ki, „ezek szerint találkoztál a lányoddal?"

Vége.


End file.
